A pirates life for me too
by AngelDean
Summary: A follow up for A pirates life.
1. Chapter 1

A pirate's life for me too…

Will had been enjoying the evening when something happened that would change his life for ever, he stared as she walked up to them. Brown waving hair, dark coal brown eyes and a body that made him melt into a puddle on the floor. He saw how his sister happily waved her over and offered her something to drink; he wondered how a girl so beautiful could be a pirate. Elizabeth who had seen the look on Will's face huffed and ranted at him. "Will Turner how could you I am here with you…"

"Well" he muttered "I never asked you, you demanded to come with me. You are the one who left me for that idiot Thomas."

"Yes but" she spluttered "you know that was a mistake."

"I do know you told me that but how am I going to trust you again?"

"And so you go for a pirate?"

"Well if I am not mistaken both my father and my sister are pirates."

"Yes well", she huffed having no reply. Angry she stalked away towards Mister Gibbs and Mister Cars leaving Will to his thoughts.

" 'ello luv" Angel smiled as Zana walked up, "how 'ave me kitties been?"

"Perfectly well as always Angel" she smiled back at her friend. She had been a pirate for longer then she could remember. Angel, Zana and Eliza had left the little town of Port Burg when they turned 21. The three had been Dutch ladies off some stature, but when Angel fell in love with a pirate her two friends had decided to go with her and explore the seas. Zana quickly realized that life on a boat was not meant for her, but when she walked onto Tortuga she had fallen in love with its relaxed nature. Nobody judged her, but respected what she was, a natural beauty. She had tended to Angel's cats and had wondered how her two friends had changed so much, it was not that the mentally changed but physically they looked worn out and much older then they were. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that half the time she had no idea what they were saying; life at sea had gotten them a language off their own. Angel happily told her that it was a pirate language but sometimes she wondered why some spoke different than others. As she peered the group her eyes were caught on a man. Strange she thought he looks a little like Angel; she never told me she had family on the seas. Then her eyes drifted to a young man, dark wavy eyes and brown hair in a pony tail. She saw how a young woman stalked away from him and when he looked up their eyes met for a moment, she stood mesmerized in her spot. Never had she seen such wonderful eyes, she drifted into dreams as he decided to walk towards her.

"Hello, um my name is Will Turner"

"Oh hello" she blushed "I am Zana Fuller, how nice to meet you."

Angel saw the two, step closer together and smiled finally Zana would get some one she deserved. Miss Swan had gotten on her nerves the moment she had stepped onboard, and she had never quite understood why she followed Will everywhere he went. As she nodded to her father who had seen the same, Jack walked up to her. " 'ello luv"

"Jack" she smiled "I'd be wondering when ye would come an' talk ter me"

"An' why's that luv?"

"Well no aside fro' me drink I thought ye an I could explore me ship…"

He blushed as he realized she had been thinking the same thing as he had and asked her how exactly they would be doing that.

" Well com' on the' "she tugged at his arm and pulled him with her. The two were not seen until the next day.

Will and Zana had resided themselves in one off the more quite places in the faithful bride and talked the night away. Zana had found out why he and the older man had looked like Angel and why Angel had never told her this. She smiled when she realized she loved talking to this young man and wondered if he would ever see something in a girl like her. Many off the new faces always thought she was one off the ladies off pleasure, but she never even had thought of becoming one, infect it disgusted her. She thought that making love to a man should be out off love and not lust, as she saw Angel disappear with a pirate she wondered if her friend still thought the same about that subject.

Will followed her gaze and guessed what she was thinking. "Don't worry, those two belong together."

"What" she muttered confused?

"Angel and Jack, He saved her from death only a few days ago and she has been trying to get his attention even before that. They make a perfect pair, even thought neither off them will admit it."

She smiled at him "if you trust Jack to be good for her then I will too."

"You care much for Angel, don't you" he asked her.

"Yes very much, she is one off my best friends."

He smiled at her knowing exactly what she meant, even thought Jack was a pirate he had always thought off Jack as one off his closest friends. You could not always completely trust him, but you could rely on him. He was there when you needed him. "I know how you feel Miss Fuller"

"Please call me Zana, Will" she told him still smiling at him.

Shivers ran down his spine when she called him by his first name and he felt that what he needed was her to be as close to him as possible. "I will Zana" he smiled "would you care to go for a walk?"

"Yes thank you" she smiled and stood up wrapping her arm around his. They walked what seemed like hours, al she wanted was to be with him and he seemed to feel the same. "Would you uhm" she stuttered. "Would you…" But she never finished her sentence, as his lips pressed softly against hers. For a moment she was rooted to the spot but then she returned his kiss by parting her lips to give him access and battled his tongue passionately. "What were you going to say" he asked as they parted for air. "I can't remember" she blushed as he leaned forward brushing a stray strand out off her face. Losing herself in his brown eyes she pulled him closer to her body and kissed him once more.

He could not believe how much passion she held in her, he was overwhelmed when she pulled him down for a kiss. Her soft lips swiped him off his feet and he felt his knees buckle underneath him. He knew then this could mean only one thing… He was in love with her.

She ruffled his hair playfully and saw the passion in his eyes, she had never felt this way this secure when being with a man. She knew it could mean only one thing…she was in love


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two…

Angel giggled as she poked Jack "Aw common luv those this 'ere me I am one o' your catches"

"Ahh I don't know Cap'n Dean, Do ye wanna be more tha' that?"

"Aye" she said smiling "but me ship is me own"

"Aye" he nodded "So, how do ye think Will an' tha' lady friend off yours are doin'?"

"Who Zana? I don't know Jack, I hope they will be together but I don't know."

"Aye they looked nice"

"Aye" she smiled as she curled up against him trailing to scars on his chest.

She was not the most beautiful girl, she had been once but life at the sea had changed her in many ways. Her own back was adorned with scars and marks and yet he had not thought twice about making love to her. She liked Jack a lot and knew that if this continued she would fall completely head over heels for him.

As Will peered out over the sea he smiled "So why did you never sail?"

"To wobbly" Zana laughed "I don't know, she did not like me I guess. I was always sick or underway, it was just not for me."

"So why then did you settle here" he asked looking in her eyes

"Because this is the most beautiful place I ever saw. Yes it has pirates but it's so laid back. Nobody freaks if you don't feel like doing your hair or make up, they just take you the way you are."

"True" Will said smiling as he pulled her closer to him. "Miss Fuller I would love to get to know you better"

"And I you Mister Turner… What would Angel think" she giggled

"She would be happy for you and me, I might just have gotten to know her but she has a heart off gold"

"That she has" Zana laughed as he crushed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately.

It was well in the day when Angel walked on deck stretching "Aye goo' morning luv" she smiled as the sea rustled happily against her ship. As she stepped out on the beach she saw Zana and waved at her. "Oy, how's your night been?"

"Nice" Zana smiled "I like Will"

"Aye he is a keeper" she winked

"So you do know" Zana asked surprised

"I know everything" Angel nodded and then she placed a hand around her friends shoulders "I am happy fer ye. Will is a great man, with the kindest heart I have ever seen."

She smiled as her father walked up to them and laughed when he padded her on the shoulder "'ello dad"

"Morning Angel, Zana"

She waved as he walked off. She had missed him terribly even though she never really knew him she still missed a father more than anything in her life. Stepping into the faithful bride she ordered two glasses off juice and lunch. "Ye hungry Zana"

"Yes" she smiled thankfully. Thank you"

"Ye heard it mate, lunch fer two"

"Make that three" Will said as he stepped in and immediately after being knocked over by Jack the bar keeper was told to make it four.

"Aye" he nodded before stepping into the wannabe kitchen he had created for the Bride.

"Sorry 'bout that Mate" Jack laughed as he picked Will up and sat him down next to Zana. "But your always in me way"

"Thanks" Will smiled as he kissed Zana, and heard several whistles coming from around the room. Laughing he looked around and saw the stunned faces off Angel and Jack

"My and they say I am a ladies man" Jack snorted as he looked at Angel who started laughing happily

"Aye Jack, you are"

"Aye and your me lass"

Angel blushed and looked at Will, she never expected Jack to actually admit it out loud. "I thought that were the Sea"

"Aye she too" Jack smiled "she too, she's me bonny lass"

Angel laughed as the bartender dropped four plates on their table and walked away without a word.

"Oy, I pay fer service ye know" She muttered as she plucked fork in her food and started eating hungrily "Eat away, me treat"

"Better" Zana laughed as she too started eating her lunch. Not much later the only thing heard were there satisfied and hungry grunts as they enjoyed their meal.


End file.
